Little Stuffed Bear
by KurohanaMaoi
Summary: Switzerland has been hiding something from Liechtenstein - A White, stuffed bear!  What will happen if she finds out?  Vash   Switzerland, Lili   Liechtenstein.   Fail summary is fail


Little Stuffed Bear

A Hetalia Story

Vash was awakened by the sunlight pouring through the open curtains in his bedroom. His sleepy eyes slowly opened, and he crawled out of his bed and stretched. A small, white bear fell off his bed. He picked it up quickly and examined it. The stuffed bear was something he had always slept with since he was young. It had been battered and bruised and it was dirty, but he still kept it. Before he slipped it under his pillow, he noticed a tear in the side of the bear's leg.

"I'm going to have to fix that, but later though," he mumbled to himself. He examined the old bear, and smiled. He had loved this bear ever since it was given to him. When Roderich and him were younger, Roderich had given Vash the bear as a sign as friendship. Back then, the bear was brand new, a bright white color to it and had a brilliant red ribbon around it's neck. A small heart was sown on the bottom of the foot. No one knew he still kept the bear, not even Roderich himself. No one would suspect such an intimidating person such as Vash with his excellently sharp shooting abilities and the willingness to shoot anyone would have such a preposterous item such as a stuffed animal. He kept it a secret, from everyone, including sweet, sweet Lili. He knew it wouldn't be like her to tell anyone that he own a stuffed bear, but still he wanted it a secret. It would be humiliating to see Lili laugh at him for having it, at least that's what Vash thought would happen if Lili stumbled across his bear.

He swiftly stuck it under his pillow, making sure it wasn't visible to anyone. He stood up, grabbed his daytime clothes, which consisted of his dark green uniform, a pair or khaki trousers, and his boots. He slipped off his pink pajamas that Lili had handmade him, threw on his pants and uniform. He carefully buttoned the uniform, then tucked his trousers into his boots. He stood in front of a mirror, straightening his collar. He nodded at his reflection, acknowledging his look. He walked out of his room into the long hallway, to see Lili standing right outside of it.

" Oh, hello Lili," Vash greeted her, like he did every other day. Lili stood there a moment, not sure how to respond, as if she was thinking about something. Vash raised an eyebrow to this behavior, usually she would respond back right away. Her eyes wondered into the room, Vash's room, then to the floor in front of her.

" Oh...uh, hello big bruder, would you like to come with me for breakfast?" She asked, finally looking him in the eyes. Vash still had his eyebrow raised, wondering what was running through her head. He sighed, deciding it was best to just go along with whatever was with her.

" Alright, let's go," Vash told her, walking side by side with each other. Lili continued to stare at her feet as she walked, then started to giggle about something. Vash glanced at her as she giggled about something, wondering what in the world it could be. " What's so funny, Lili?" Vash bluntly asked her, staring at her with a weird expression.

" It's nothing, I just find it cute...," Lili smiled up at him, not exactly specifying anything. She got more weird looks from Vash, whom had no idea what she was talking about. She giggled once more, smiling at him again.

" What's cute? What are you talking about...?" Vash asked, wanting to know. _' What is going on with her...?'_ he thought, not having a single thought as to what she thought was cute. Lili opened her mouth, not sure how to put it.

" Oh, let's just forget about it and go to breakfast, bruder!" Lili stalled sheepishly, gripping his hand and dragging him to the dinning room. Vash tripped and stumbled a bit as he was yanked into the room. He really didn't understand what Lili was thinking, whatsoever. He decided to ask a bit later, since she obviously wasn't going to say now.

After the two finished their breakfasts, Vash was going to run some errands, so he told Lili to stay at the house, specifically, stay in her room where no one could see her. Vash didn't want to risk anyone trying to come into the home and kidnapping her. Lili nodded, though, she had some other ideas instead of stay in her room the _entire _time he was gone. As Vash said his farewells (as well as telling the maids to make sure Lili didn't get into any trouble), he walked out the door, gently closing it behind him and locking it securely. Lili tiptoed into her brother's room, rummaging around to find the stuffed bear. How was she only finding out _now_ about this stuffed animal that her beloved big brother had? It's not as if she would laugh, but it's was probably to protect his pride.

" Big bruder...you know you don't have to hide things...," Lili mumbled to herself, picking up the sheets and looking under them, still trying to find the bear. She picked up the pillows on the bed, finally finding the bear. She glanced at the bear, looking at the years of wear on the poor thing. She didn't realize that it was this wore out, but she was going to do this anyway. She fixed the sheets and pillows, putting them as they were before she entered the room. She tiptoed back to her room, the bear in her arms. She closed the door firmly, not slamming it though, and locked it so that the maid wouldn't come in.

Lili grabbed out her sewing needle and some white thread. She had some cotton from when she made her own dolls. She gently put the cotton in, giving the bear a little more life, then sewed it shut. The bear was absolutely filthy, so she ran out and grabbed a wet wash cloth, returning to her room quickly. With soft dabs of the wet wash cloth, the bear was slowly, but surely, getting cleaner. Once Lili got it to where it was as clean as it could, she set it down on her bed. It seemed like it was missing something, something to give it a complete look. She dug out a box overflowing with ribbons, buttons, and other accessories, searching for something that would surely fit the bear. She found something perfect for it, sticking it on the bear. She again looked at the bear perched on her bed, this time, she was satisfied with it.

Vash walked through the door, hands full with groceries that he had just bought. Lili was right at the door and grabbed the heavy groceries and lugged them to the kitchen. Vash glanced at her with confusion on his face. Usually, Lili would still be in her room, just like he had asked. He decided it wasn't anything to worry about. As she returned from the kitchen once she put away the groceries, Vash mumbled a 'Thank you' to her. She simply nodded in acknowledgment, smiling. She had that smile on her face as soon as he walked through the door, in fact.

The day had completely passed by, now it late in the night. Vash creaked the door open just a crack, checking to see if Lili was asleep. Lili's eyes were closed shut, a small smile on her face, her arms lying across her chest that was moving with small movements. Vash chuckled just a tiny bit, seeing that his adopted little sister was asleep and most likely having pleasant dreams. " Good night," he whispered to her, even though she wouldn't be able to hear it. He gently closed the door, trying not to make too much noise. He strolled to his room, opening the door as quietly as he could, being that Lili's room was not far from his own. He flicked on the light quickly, then closed the door behind him. He hadn't even noticed that something was out of place...just yet. He slipped on some pajamas and sat on his bed, finally noticing the item that was out of place. He blinked a few times, trying to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him. His white bear was sitting right against his pillows, his side sewn, his fur all clean, and most notably, a bright red ribbon tied around his neck. It was as if it was new, just like he had gotten it. He picked up the bear, then suddenly embracing it and holding it to his chest. A note had sat under the bear. He set down the bear and read over the note. He read it aloud to himself in a soft tone, a smile coming to his lips. He closed his eyes and smiled for a minute. He grabbed a pen and wrote on the back of the note, then he set down the pen and note and shut off the light. He laid down in his bed, the bear in his arms.

In the morning, Vash was up and ready, the note in his hands. As they passed each other, Vash handed Lili the note, only advising her to read it in her room.

Lili followed his instructions, going to her room to read the note. " Dearest Lili, I honestly do not know how to thank you. I am unsure how you found out about the bear or when, but I thank you. I probably couldn't have restored it, and I wouldn't, but now thanks to you, I can have many more memories with this bear. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before about it, I'm not sure why I would hide it from you. You now know you have my full trust, and I promise, I won't hide anything more. Thank you again, Lili. You're older brother, Vash." she read the note, smiling as she read it.

* * *

><p><strong>[[Author's Note]]<strong>

Alright! So...I've actually had this in my comp for like...4 months now. And I just finished it. Well...I hope you enjoy!

Tell me what you think, please!


End file.
